negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Hē Astrapē Huper Ouranou Mega Dunamenē
Hē Astrapē Huper Ouranou Mega Dunamenē (Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor) is Negi Springfield's strongest Magia Erebea form. It was used as his 2nd "Trump Card" against Jack Rakan during the Final Round of the Tournament in the Journey to the Magic World Arc. Usage One of the practical uses of dark magic, it takes the power from "Chiliaple Astrape" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles.Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes In this form, Negi is able to become 'lightning incarnate' using a special type of Shundo known as Raisoku Shundo (雷速瞬動; Literally "Lightning Speed Instant Movement"). It enables Negi to move at the speed of relatively to lightning, approximately 150 km/s (about 93 miles/second). During his fight with Rakan, this was Negi's 2nd Trump Card. Advantages ---- *Nigh-formed electricity physiology :*Disease Immunity :*Electric Aura :*Limited Electricity Manipulation ::*Electricity Generation :*Enhanced Condition ::*Enhanced Agility ::*Enhanced Durability ::*Enhanced Reflexes ::*Enhanced Speed ::*Enhanced Strength :*Intangibility :*Invulnerability Limitations ---- *Can maintain lightning speed only for the instant he activates Raisoku Shundo. *Thought process speed remain normal. *His enhanced speed functions on the principles of actual lightning; Negi uses wind magic to control the electrical potential difference, thus he risks telegraphing his actions if his opponent is perceptive enough to notice the difference in the atmosphere and determine his trajectory. This feat becomes more easier with the electrical streamers Negi generates before moving. *Vulnerable to chi-based abilities and techniques. *Vulnerable to any abilities that affect spirits such as a Spirit Barrier or the anti-demon swordsmanship of the Shinmei Schhool. Tastrapē Huper Ouranou Mega Dunamenē Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor 2 / Thunder in Heaven, Twin Vigors (雷天大壮２/ 雷天双壮, Raiten Taisō 2 ''/ ''Raiten Sōsō, '', TASTRAPĒ HUPER OURANOU MEGA DUNAMENĒ, Ἡ Ἀστραπὴ Ὑπὲρ Οὐρανοῦ Μέγα Δυναμένη). By absorbing two "''Thousand Lightning Bolts", Negi is gains the upgraded Raiten Taisō 2. It was used as Negi's 3rd "Trump Card" during his fight against Rakan. Advantages ---- *Full-Formed Electricity Physiology :*Accelerated Thought Processing :*Electric Aura :*Electrical Immunity :*Electrical Transportation :*Electricity Manipulation :*Flight/Supersonic Flying :*Intangibility :*Invulnerability :*Quintessence Force :*Supernatural Condition ::*Supernatural Speed Disadvantages ---- *Vulnerable to aura/chi-based abilities. *Vulnerable to any abilities that affect spirits such as a Spirit Barrier or the anti-demon swordsmanship of the Shinmei Schhool. Etymology "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor" is the aesthetic name of "Great Vigor," one of the hexagrams of I Ching Divination. It gets the name because the zhèn (shake) trigram, symbolizing thunder is placed above the qián (force) trigram, symbolizing heaven. The "Great Vigor" Hsiang Chuan of I Ching states, "Thunder is above the heavens, there will be great vigor," and the T'uan Shuan states, "Great vigor, greatness is vigor. It moves by means of strength, therefore it is vigor." Thus, the "Great Vigor" hexagram signifies strong, fierce mobility, in keeping with that, Η ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΥΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΥ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ ΕΣΤΙΝ (HĒ ASTRAPĒ HUPER OURANOU MEGA DUNAMENĒ ESTIN) is ancient Greek meaning, "the lightning above heaven is greatly powerful."Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes Once the caster has become a mass of charged particles, he separates positively charges particles from his body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the caster, who has taken the lightning magic into himself. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up the caster’s body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force. Thus, the caster can move at high speeds via the electrical discharge (In the story, Chamo says that he travels at 150km per second, because that is the average progression velocity of the advance discharge when lightning strikes. The main lightning strike occurs after the electrical path is opened, so it is even faster. For example, in a simple calculation, to ionize a nitrogen atom, a single electrical particle flying inside a discharge path needs to go at a speed greater than 2,260km/s. Either way, electrical discharge in the atmosphere is controlled by outside conditions such as temperature, pressure, and medium, so we can’t expect an accurate figure).Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes During this time, the negatively charged particles of the caster’s body collide with various molecules and atoms in the air, bringing with them tremendous kinetic energy. Because this kinetic energy becomes ionization energy, impact ionization occurs repeatedly along the discharge path followed by the caster, creating an enormous amount of charged particles and sending out giant flashes of lightning.Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes However, due to the repeated impact ionization, almost all of the negatively charged particles that made up the caster’s body combine with the newly generated positively charged particles inside the discharged path. Therefore, the negatively charged particles making up the caster’s body can’t simply continue to move at high speeds in the direction of the positioned positively charged particles. This magic is not as simple as merely moving with the speed of lightning.Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes It was first proven that lightning is an electrical discharge in the air by an experiment conducted in 1752 by the American statesman B. Franklin (1706-1790), using a kite and an electric condenser. However, before modern times, lightning was considered to be fire in the sky. The ancient Greek philosopher Aristotle (384 BC-322 BC) states: "The compressed breath is frequently burnt by weak, small fire. This is what we call lightning. At the origin of this lightning, it appears just as though the breath has taken on color." (Meterologica, 369B) In the age of mythology,too, lightning was fire. Hesiod (eight century BC) states, "From his powerful arms sprang several ieri flox)." (Theogony, 690-693) In that case, to put it in magical terms, "becoming a mass of electrically charged particles" means "turning one’s body into fire.Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes Based on this, the spell "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor" would be magic that recreates the caster’s body of flesh and blood into a body of fire, changing him into a genie (ج ن ي). We can say this because a genie is an entity that has been given a body of fire. For example, in the Qur’ran, it is states, "Which of the blessings of your Lord will you decline? The Lord created man from the dry earth. Just as one creates earthen vessels. And the Lord created the genies from fire." (55:13-15).Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes Genies are a paranormal life-forms famous in the Middle Eastern folklore, such as the spirit in the lamp in Aladdin. While their bodies are made of burning fire, they never burn out (this is similar to how living things are not injured by their metabolism) from the early stages of the spell, he regenerates by absorbing the charges particles in the discharged path, thus maintaining his body and continuing to exist.Mahō Sensei Negima! Volume 27, Translation Notes References Category:Spells